Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments!
by Awesomo3000
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when Alvin gets annoyed about something? Or angry? REALLY angry? Whether it's his video games, his guitar, his homework, Brittany annoying him or a punishment? He freaks out! To see his funniest freakout moments, please read and review this story! Based on the Greatest Freak Out Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn
1. YouTube account

**Hi, everybody! It's me once again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with another humor story to keep you guys entertained while I'm busy with my schoolwork: Alvin's Freakout Moments!**

**This story is just a fun story based off the Greatest Freakout Ever video series by wafflepwn on YouTube. If you haven't watched them, go watch them right now, cos they are absolutely hilarious! :)**

**Anyhoo, here it is! I hope you enjoy it and it makes you laugh! Please read and review! :)**

It was a bright summer's day outside at the Seville's household. And everything in the neighbourhood was nice and quiet as the birds sang and the sunbeams streaked through the windows.

Well, except for a certain red clad chipmunk…

"I can't believe you deleted my freaking YouTube account!" Alvin screamed at his adoptive father, Dave Seville, "I had over 20 freaking videos on there!"

"I'm sorry, Alvin, but you left me no choice." Dave replied calmly, "You kept leaving hate comments and death threats on Justin Bieber videos."

"Yeah, cos he sucks!" Alvin replied angrily.

"He does not!" Brittany called from the kitchen, hearing his loud furious voice as she fished around in the cupboard for some cheeseballs.

"SHUT UP!" the red clad chipmunk yelled, "YES, HE DOES!"

"Alvin, that's enough!" Dave snapped, "You can't go on YouTube again and that's that."

"But all my commenters are gonna be wondering where I am!" Alvin shouted back at him.

"I don't care." The human replied sternly, "Now go to your room. NOW."

"THIS IS FREAKING BULLCRAP!" the chipmunk yelled, jumping off the couch and storming upstairs to his bedroom, where Theodore was on the bed, reading a cookbook with Eleanor.

"Get outta my room!" he screeched, obviously still furious with his human guardian. Their eyes widening in surprise, the two chubby chipmunks didn't wait to be asked twice. Quick as a flash, they sprinted out of the room and Alvin slammed the door behind him in fury. Finally he snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OH, MY FREAKING GOD!" Unleashing all his anger, Alvin leapt up onto his bed and tugged furiously at the red covers with his claws, thrashing them around like he was being attacked by them. He then lay down on the bed, still kicking and screaming and thrashing about like mad.

"I FREAKING HATE YOU!" the chipmunk screamed from under his bed covers, "I'M GONNA RUN AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK! I SWEAR, YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!" When he finally came back out, he had torn off his signature sweater and was now standing on the bed, now completely naked and panting angrily. Alvin then jumped down off his bed and went crazy again, swinging his arms around like a windmill and rolling around on the floor, like he was possessed. He then stood up and pounded on the wooden floorboard with his feet, beating his chest furiously like an angry gorilla. The naked chipmunk then leapt up onto Theodore's bunk, picked up his cookbook in both paws and threw it halfway across the room. He crashed against the girls' bunks and landed on the floor, a few pages crumpled from the impact.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" Alvin screamed at the closed door, while banging his head on Theodore's pillow, "FOR ME TO HATE MY OWN LIFE?! I HATE MY LIFE! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He then rolled around on the green coloured bedsheets once again, screaming loudly and flailing his arms about angrily, like he was being possessed by a demon.

"Alvin, shut up!" Dave called from downstairs. At the sound of Dave's annoying voice, the naked chipmunk finally stopped freaking out. He then sat up on the bed, panting. Then, after punching the bed covers one last time, Alvin leapt down off the bed, flung open the door and stormed out of the room. As he stomped down the hall, he passed a very surprised Simon.

"Uh, Alvin? Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" he asked, his blue eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Don't ask." Came the moody reply.

**Well that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review! :) I love making Alvin angry, like the Incredible Hulk. XD**

**Like I said, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them, because they're hilarious! :)**

**Also, there is a new poll on my profile, with choices on what you want Alvin to freak out over next, so please go and take a vote on it! :)**

**So, until Alvin's next freakout, Awesomo3000 out!**


	2. Battlefield

**Hi, wassup, everybody? It's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back with the next hilarious chapter for Alvin's Freakout Moments!**

**First off, I just wanna say a huge thank you to all you guys and girls who reviewed this story's first chapter! I really appreciate your support and love for this. :)**

**And for all those who are wondering, don't worry, I will update AATC: Chiplash soon, when I have time to do so.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter! Hope you like it, and please read and review! :)**

It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning at the Seville's residence and Alvin was busy keeping himself occupied. By playing one of his favourite video games, _Battlefield_.

His brown eyes were focused intensely on the television screen, showing armed soldiers running and shooting in all directions as bombs detonated on different parts of the ground. The red clad chipmunk's paws pressed the buttons on the controller wildly as he stared at the battle taking place in the game. His machine gun fired like mad at his enemies on the screen, his equipped comrades backing him up. Just then, Dave came into the living room, holding a cup of coffee.

"Alvin, you've been on that game all morning, and it's lovely outside," he said, "Don't you think you should turn that off now and go outside for a while?" But Alvin didn't turn away from the TV or even acknowledge the man.

"Alvin!" Dave called crossly. The sudden sound of his adoptive father's loud voice startled the young chipmunk, causing him to accidentally shoot in the wrong way. The word BETRAYED appeared in red on the screen as his bullets hit one of his teammates unintentionally. This action greeted Alvin with angry yells from his friends on his headset.

"Yeah, I know, sorry." Alvin muttered, before taking off his headset and turning to glare at Dave, "Dave, what the heck? You just made me kill one of my friends! Now they're all mad at me!"

"Alvin, I said you need to go outside for a bit." The human said sternly, "You've been on that game all morning."

"I know! I'll be off in a second!" Alvin replied.

"You said that two hours ago." Dave retorted.

"I KNOW!" the red clad chipmunk screamed, "Just let me finish this battle! God!" With that, he placed his headset back over his ears and turned back to the battle on the TV screen. Sighing in a frustrated way, Dave walked out of the room and upstairs. Alvin continued running and shooting at his foes for about two minutes until someone on the other side threw a grenade at him. Before Alvin could run out of the way, the explosive detonated, killing him instantly.

"Oh, my God!" he yelled, "Stop killing me! You've killed me like twenty times already! Just stop already!" Aggravated, the chipmunk's soldier avatar came back to life and started running through the battlefield again. Until the same person shot him from the side.

"STOP FREAKING KILLING ME!" Alvin screamed at the game, clenching the sides of the controller furiously. When his soldier was revived, the red clad chipmunk quickly ran up behind his foe and knifed him in the back.

"Yeah, how do you like that?" he sneered, satisfied, "Now I killed you." He then went around the battlefield, ducking behind abandoned buildings, crates and debris and shooting back at his team's enemies. That is, until that same person came back to life and chased him, shooting at his heels wildly.

"Dude, okay!" Alvin yelled, until his avatar finally went down, "STOOOP! STOOOOOOOP!" And when his soldier avatar was resurrected, the same thing happened again.

"FRIGGING STOP!" he shouted again. Just then, Dave came into the living room again, this time looking very annoyed.

"Alvin, that's enough! I'm sick of listening to you screaming at the game all the time!" He said angrily, "If it's too hard, get off it!"

"NO!" the red clad chipmunk yelled in reply, "He keeps killing me!"

"Yes, Alvin, I've had enough!" Dave responded firmly, "Get off now!"

"He! Keeps! Killing! ME!" Alvin replied angrily, "Yell at HIM!" Rolling his eyes, Dave stormed out of the living room again as Alvin went back to the game. Until the same person shot him once again.

"OH, MY FREAKING GOD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he screamed furiously at the television, "I! WILL! KILL! _YOU!"_ Once again, Dave came into the room, now really angry at all the commotion.

"Alvin, I've had it with this! Get off the game this instant!" he yelled.

"No, I don't wanna get off!" Alvin cried. But Dave wasn't having anymore of his excuses.

"Now!" he snapped. The red clad chipmunk glared at him before turning back to the screen.

"Oh, my God! I WILL FIND YOU!" He shouted at his enemy, regarding him out of hate-filled eyes , "I WILL KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR FIRST BORN CHILD!" With that, he jumped off the couch, stormed over to the Xbox 360 under the television set and switched it off, while Dave watched him intently.

"Oh, my freaking God." the chipmunk muttered, stomping out of the living room and outside into the garden, slamming the door behind him.

**Well that's the second Freakout chapter! I hope you liked it, and same as always, please read and review! :) Jeez, Alvin, it's just a game. Get over it. XD**

**And like I said in the last chapter, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them, because they're absolutely hilarious! :D**

**Also, if you haven't seen it, I have a new poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out about next. So please go and vote on it!**

**So, until Alvin's next funny freakout moment, Awesomo3000 out!**


	3. Angry Birds

**Hey, how ya doing, guys? It's me once again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with the next chapter for Alvin's Freakout Moments!**

**Once again, thanks again, everybody who reviews this story, for making it a success! :) I appreciate it.**

**Anyway, here's the third Freakout chapter! I hope you like it, and please same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

It was a bright sunny day at the Seville household in Los Angeles. And everything in the neighbourhood was nice and quiet as the birds sang and the sunbeams streaked through the windows. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were all outside, cooling off and having a nice relaxing dip in the inflatable swimming pool, while Dave lay on the deckchair next to them.

Well, all of them were out, except for a certain red clad chipmunk…

"Oh, come on! Tip already!" yelled Alvin at his iPhone, as his yellow Angry Bird failed to knock down the tower in which the Pigs were on. Groaning in irritation, he pressed the restart button with his paw and the level flashed back to the beginning.

"God, I've been stuck on this damn level for four whole days." He muttered to himself as he tried again, "I better get it this time." Loading the small blue Angry Bird into the slingshot, he carefully pulled back, concentrating hard. Finally he let go. As the bird shot through the air towards the wooden, stone and glass tower, Alvin quickly tapped the screen. Instantly, the single bird split into three duplicates. The clones struck the tower hard, only managing to succeed in shattering the glass covering.

"Dammit!" Alvin shouted, thumping the mattress underneath him in frustration. One of the two yellow-coloured Angry Birds now loaded, the red clad chipmunk pulled back again, aiming carefully and ready to fire.

"ALVIN!" a loud voice called from outside. Crying out in shock, the chipmunk accidently let go of the slingshot and his bird went shooting up into the air and over the tower completely. An angry growl emitting from his throat, Alvin got up and stormed over to his open bedroom window.

"WHAT?!" he shouted down to Dave and the others, who were all still relaxing in the water, "Can't you see I'm busy up here?"

"Alvin, it's nice and sunny outside and we're all cooling!" called Brittany, dressed in her pink chipmunk-sized bikini.

"Yeah, why don't you come join us?" asked Theodore, standing on the edge of the pool.

"Because, Theo, I'm really, really busy at the moment!" Alvin replied irritably.

"Oh, doing what? Playing that same Angry Birds level?" asked Simon sarcastically.

"YES! I have to complete it!" yelled the red clad chipmunk.

"Alright, Alvin, fine." Dave replied, taking off his sunglasses, "Have one more go, then come join us outside."

"Okay, I will!" he responded, shutting the window, "Jeez." With that, he turned back to his iPhone and restarted the level. Once again, he started with the blue Angry Bird, but the same outcome happened, frustrating him further. On the first yellow Angry Bird, he fired it then quickly tapped the screen. Quickly, the bird picked up speed and shot like an arrow at the stone pillar holding up the tower, cracking it slightly.

"Yes! Come on, just one more should do it." Alvin muttered to himself as the last yellow Angry Bird was loaded into the slingshot. Fully focused, aiming at the pillar carefully, the red clad chipmunk took a deep breath.

And fired.

The yellow bird whizzed towards the pillar like a bullet and slammed into it hard. The tower wobbled dangerously as the Pigs inside began to look worried.

"Come on, come on, that's it, that's it." Said Alvin nervously. The tall tower continued swaying gently… until it finally stopped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the chipmunk at the top of his lungs. Now completely livid, he held his iPhone in both his paws and swung it around manically, bashing it on the mattress and bed post like a furious gorilla.

"OH, MY FREAKING GOD! THAT'S THE FIFTIETH FREAKING TIME I'VE TRIED!" he shouted as he continued whacking it on the nearest things he could find, "I ALMOST HAD IT! AAAAAAAAAH!" Finally, screaming angrily, the red clad chipmunk opened up the bedroom window wide and threw his iPhone out. The device soared through the air and landed with a splash in the pool, drenching everybody. The iPhone crackled and spat out sparks furiously before its screen finally faded to black.

"Ugh, that chipmunk and his iPhone games." groaned Dave as he slapped his forehead in exasperation.

**Well that's the newest Freakout chapter! Hope you liked it, and same as always, please read and review it! :) I know, Alvin, I hate losing on those hard Angry Birds levels too. XD**

**Also, as I've said in the previous two chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube made by wafflepwn, go watch them, because they're absolutely hilarious! :D**

**Also, just so you know, I have a new poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it!**

**So, until Alvin's next great freakout moment, Awesomo3000 out!**


	4. Cooking

**Hey, how's it going, everybody? It's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back once again with the newest chapter for Alvin's Freakout Moments!**

**I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, please read and review! :)**

It was the same as always kind-of day at the Seville household in LA. The sun was shining bright and everybody in the house was relaxing. Everyone except for a certain red clad chipmunk…

Thankfully, Alvin wasn't angry at anything or anybody today. Instead he was busy cooking some dinner for tonight. After watching Theodore and Eleanor cook together, he had decided to try it out for himself and cook dinner for the family. On top of his signature red sweater, he was wearing a small black "Kiss The Cook" apron and a chipmunk-sized chef's hat. The chipmunk cheerfully whistled to himself as he scanned the cooking instructions in the cookbook opened in front of him. However, his peaceful mood was interrupted by Simon coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, how's dinner coming along, Chef Alvin?" he asked teasingly. Frowning, his brother stopped reading and turned to look at him.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Just wondering what we're gonna be eating tonight." Came the reply. Scoffing, Alvin turned back to the book, ignoring the blue clad chipmunk.

"As if I'm gonna give you any, nerd." He muttered as he read the directions carefully.

"Is it really necessary to wear that apron and hat?" asked Simon curiously, staring at his brother's cooking outfit.

"Well it's not like I'm making toast or something simple that you'd make." Responded the red clad chipmunk without looking at him, "I'm making manicotti with creamed chicken and artichokes." Instantly, both of Simon's blue eyes went wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry, what? What is it you're cooking?" he asked, confused. Sighing in frustration, Alvin explained again.

"Manicotti with creamed chicken and artichokes." He said, pronouncing the words slowly as if he was speaking to a toddler having trouble understanding. Messing with him now, the spectacled chipmunk asked again.

"Sorry, one more time?" Alvin stared at him for a few moments before rolling his brown eyes and going back to reading the cookbook.

"I'm not repeating myself, Simon." He said irritably, as he scanned the words.

"What is that?" asked Simon, enjoying tormenting his brother. Finally, Alvin snapped.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled loudly, "IT'S _MANICOTTI_ WITH _CREAMED CHICKEN_ AND _ARTICHOKES!_ Which of those words don't you understand?!"

"I was just wondering." The blue clad chipmunk replied, trying very hard to prevent a laugh from leaving his mouth. Glaring at him, Alvin groaned and turned back to the cookbook.

"Well I'm making dinner and desert and you're not getting either, cos you're a loser." He said as he read.

"What's for desert?" asked Simon curiously.

"Lemon poppyseed poundcake with huckleberry marmalade." Came the response, "Do I need to repeat myself again?"

"No, no, just wondering." Said his brother, raising his paws in defense.

"Well you're really annoying, so shut up." Alvin replied as he continued to read the ingredients in the book.

"What are you doing over there?" Sighing, the red clad chipmunk turned around to face his brother.

"Getting the proper measurements, what does it look like?" he stated, "Y'see, you make _toast_, I make _art_. I'm _smart_, you're dumb." With that, as Simon stifled his laugh at the "smart, dumb" comment, he went over to the chopping board and picked up a small knife, carefully dicing some onion slices on its wooden surface. The spectacled chipmunk observed intently.

"What?" asked Alvin as he gathered up some onion pieces in his paws.

"Just watching you, that's all." Came the reply from his brother.

"You're acting like you've never seen somebody chop onions before." The chef chipmunk muttered as he went over to the stove, "That's probably advanced for someone who's not a culinary genius." Once again, Simon held in one of his laughs.

"Culinary genius." He muttered to himself, earning him a sharp glare from Alvin. The chipmunk then turned around and dropped the onion bits into the pan over the cooker, whilst his brother watched him.

"You only have, like, five pieces of onions in there." He said at last as the pieces sizzled in the heat.

"I'm not stupid! I'm slowly adding them!" the red clad chipmunk yelled, as he shoved Simon away, "Get outta the kitchen!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez!" cried the blue clad chipmunk, getting out of his way.

"I'm just telling you to get lost." Alvin responded, going back to the pan, "I'm minding my own business and you're being annoying." As he gently pushed the onions around in the hot pan with a spatula, Simon cautiously walked over to the plate of cooked chicken by the stove.

"What kind of chicken is this?" he asked, pointing to it. Unfortunately, his finger got a little too close to it.

"STOP! TOUCHING! MY! CRAP!" shouted his brother, swaying his paw away with the spatula, "I cooked it! Stop touching it!"

"I just want to see what it is." Said Simon, pointing to the chicken again.

"_STOP TOUCHING IT!"_ screamed Alvin, now furious. Grabbing an egg from the egg carton next to him, he threw it as hard as he could at his brother. Simon yelled out in pain as the egg shattered against his body, drenching his blue sweater in sticky yolk.

"Aargh, my God! Did you just hit me with an egg?!" he cried as he clutched his gooey stomach in agony. Seeing Alvin was grabbing a few more eggs in his paws, his blue eyes widened. Quickly, he turned, leapt down from the table and sprinted out of the kitchen. He could tell dinner was going to be a little later tonight after that unfortunate incident.

**Well that's the fourth Freakout chapter! Hope you liked it, and same as always, guys, please read and review it! **

**Also, like I've said in the last three chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are absolutely hilarious! :D**

**Also, just in case you haven't noticed, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it!**

**So, until Alvin's next great freakout moment, Awesomo3000 out!**


	5. Guitar

**Hey, what's up, everyone? It's me once again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with the newest Freakout chapter for Alvin's Freakout Moments!**

**Once again, I just want to thank all you guys so much for reviewing and enjoying this story and making it a big success! :) I really appreciate it!**

**Anyhoo, here's the fifth chapter for the Freakouts! I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

It was, as always, a bright shining day at the Seville's residence in Los Angeles, California. The sunbeams gleaming and the birds singing peacefully. Everything there was nice and quiet. Well, except for a certain red clad chipmunk, that is…

"NO! I don't care if you want it! You can't have it!" yelled Alvin as he glared up at Dave. His adoptive father was clutching his favourite black and red electric guitar between his fingers.

"Look, I'm sorry, Alvin, but you're not getting this guitar back until you improve your grades." He said sternly.

"MY GRADES ARE FREAKING FINE!" screamed the chipmunk loudly.

"Tell that to the big, red F stamped on your math sheet, Alvin." Said Brittany with a grin as she lay on the couch, casually filing her fingernails.

"Shut up, nobody's talking to you!" Alvin shouted at her, whirling around to glower dangerously at her. She however, remained unfazed by his temper.

"But she's right, Alvin," Stated Dave, "Your teachers have told me your grades are terrible."

"They're wrong!" the red clad chipmunk protested, "They! Are! WRONG!"

"And until you improve them, you're not getting this guitar back." Dave continued, not listening his son's loud objections, "Maybe you could join one of the study groups after school."

"NO! People in the study groups are nasty!" Alvin yelled in response.

"Well y_ou're_ nasty." Muttered Brittany as she calmly examined her nails.

"NO, I'M NOT!" shouted her male counterpart, obviously hearing her.

"Alvin, just stop yelling, go up to your room and start working on improving your grades." Dave told Alvin.

"But, I…"

"NOW." The black-haired man demanded firmly, "Or no guitar." Alvin glared up at the human, before finally storming upstairs to his bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him. Furious now, he pounded on the door with his fists like a mad gorilla. Panting angrily, he slashed his claws at the Batman posters taped to the door above him and ripped them off, throwing the shredded pictures onto the wooden floor.

"NOOO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT IT! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" the chipmunk yelled again at the door. Obviously, Dave ignored his shouts. With that, Alvin leapt up onto his bed and thrashed his sheets around like a crazy wild tiger mauling a helpless zebra, throwing them over his head and yanked at the corners angrily.

"NOOOOO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY GUITAR AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted in a clearly furious manner, "YOU'RE NOT TAKING IT AWAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH!" As he screamed, he whipped the covers on his bed around wildly before grabbing his pillow and throwing it at the door.

"Hey! What's going on up there?! ALVIN!" yelled Dave from downstairs, clearly annoyed from all the commotion. The red clad chipmunk just ignored him and continued freaking out. Still yelling and screaming, he grabbed the top of his sweater and pulled on it hard until it tore in half completely. He then threw the sweater pieces onto the floor, now totally naked.

"YOU'RE NOT FREAKING DOING THIS TO ME!" Alvin continued to scream, jumping off his bed and banging on the closed door once again with his clenched paws, "I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD!"

"Funny, you don't _act_ like it, you big baby!" called a smug Brittany from downstairs.

"SHUT UP!" came the angry response from the bedroom, before going back to screaming loudly and throwing random things around. Finally, unable to cope with all this noise anymore, Dave slammed his coffee mug onto the counter in the kitchen.

"ALVIN! YOU SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME, I'LL THROW YOUR GUITAR IN THE TRASH!" he shouted upstairs. Almost immediately, the banging and crashing in the bedroom ceased and was replaced with the rustle of paper sheets and the scratching of a pencil writing.

"Ah, finally some peace and quiet." The human said with a sigh, before going back into the kitchen. Smiling calmly to herself, Brittany got out her pink iPod and selected a song, placing her earphones into her ears.

"Two words: Anger management." She muttered as the song started playing.

"_SHUT UUUUUP!"_

**Well that's the new Freakout chapter! Hope you liked it, and same as always, please read and review it! **

**And also, like I've said in the last four chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are really funny! He's finally uploaded the 25****th**** one and it is hilarious! :D**

**And just in case you haven't noticed, I have a new poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys!**

**So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!**


	6. Microwave

**Hey, how's it going, everybody? It's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back once again with a brand new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments!**

**Here it is, the sixth chapter for the Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments! I hope you all enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review it! :)**

It was a shining spring day in Los Angeles, California. The flowers were blooming, the sky was clear with singing birds soaring over the trees and houses there. And at the Seville household, everybody was nice and relaxed. Well, except for a certain annoyed red clad chipmunk…

"Oh, my God! This microwave freaking sucks!" yelled Alvin in the kitchen, as he placed his freezing microwavable turkey burger in the microwave once again. Greatly irritated, he pressed the ON button and the plate slowly rotated in the warm heat from the kitchen appliance. The chipmunk pulled open the microwave door and laid his paw on top of the bun. A growl emitted from his lips as he discovered the burger was still cold.

"DAVE!" he shouted across to the living room where his adoptive father was, "We need a new freaking microwave!" Dave, however, ignored his son's yells and continued reading the morning newspaper in his comfy armchair.

"DAAAAAAVE!" Alvin yelled, "It's a freaking piece of crap that doesn't cook!" Glaring at his cold burger, the chipmunk banged on the side of the microwave as the food slowly rotated again but didn't get any hotter.

"DAAAAAAAVE! ANSWER MEEEEE!" he shouted again, as he pounded on the microwave again with his fist, "DAAAAVE! DAVE!

"Alvin, yelling is not gonna make it cook any faster!" Dave called at last, "Just leave it alone! And it will!"

"Oh, my God!" yelled the red clad chipmunk as he went over to the trash and fished out the box his burger had come in, "Dave, I've had it in there for ages! The box says_ two _freaking minutes, and it's been in there for _seven!_ And it's still cold!" Once again, the human didn't respond.

"DAAAAAAAAAAVE!" Alvin screamed, pounding furiously on the faulty kitchen appliance, "I WANT MY FREAKING TURKEY BURGER WITH FREAKING KETCHUP!" Quickly he opened the door and peeked inside. The burger hadn't even warmed up in the heat.

"Yeah, it's _still_ freaking frozen!" he shouted once again, "DAAAAVE!" But again, he got the same silent reply from the black-haired human. Really aggravated now, the chipmunk had had enough of this. Storming to the back of the microwave, he reached his paw behind and yanked out the plug from the socket in the wall. Instantly the power went off and the burger stopped rotating. Alvin then opened the microwave door and took out his turkey burger. He then chucked it aside onto the floor, scattering its contents everywhere. He then reached his paws under the appliance and, in an extremely rare act of strength, lifted it above his head. Getting down off the counter carefully, the red clad chipmunk began to make his way out of the kitchen and over towards the backdoor. Just then, an astounded Theodore came down the stairs and stared at his brother holding the microwave above his head, then at the turkey burger all over the kitchen floor.

"Alvin, what are you doing with the microwave?" he asked, "And how'd you get so strong all of a sudden?"

"SHUT UUUUUUP!" was the angry response he got. The chubby green clad chipmunk watched in surprise as Alvin put the microwave down and opened the door, before picking it up again and going outside with it. Theodore followed.

"Alvin, where are you going with that?" he called innocently. To silently answer his question, when he was at the bottom of the stone steps, the red clad chipmunk threw the microwave onto the sidewalk. It instantly smashed upon coming in contact with its hard surface, large parts of it, along with the door, breaking off.

"Alvin, what are you doing?!" cried Theodore as Alvin grabbed a small rock from the patio in both his paws, "Dave's gonna be so mad at you!" Ignoring his younger brother, the chipmunk lobbed the rock at the broken kitchen appliance, creating a small dent in the side. He then stormed back up the steps to the backdoor.

"I don't care! We need a new freaking microwave!" Alvin furiously yelled back as he went back inside the house, "And I'm freaking starving!" With that, he angrily flounced up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Theodore came in and watched him in complete shock and confusion.

"That chipmunk isn't hooked up right." He muttered to himself at last.

**Well that's the sixth Freakout chapter! I hope you liked it, and same as always, please read and review! **

**And also, like I've said before in the last few chapter, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, please go and watch them because they are really funny! And he's finally uploaded the 25****th**** one and it's hilarious! :D**

**Also, in case you haven't noticed, I have a new poll posted up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it!**

**So, until Alvin's next freakout, Awesomo3000 out!**


	7. No Internet connection

**Hey, how you doing, everyone? It's me once again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with another new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments!**

**Once again, I want to say thanks to all of you guys for reviewing and enjoying this story, voting on my polls and making my story a big success! :) I appreciate it!**

**Anyhoo, here's the sixth chapter for the Freakout moments! I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review it! :)**

All was sunny, calm and serene at the Sevilles household in Los Angeles, California, as the birds quietly soared over the houses and trees, tweeting a peaceful tune. Everyone in the house was relaxing peacefully in the sunlight. Except for a certain red clad chipmunk…

"Oh, my freaking God! Dave, why the heck did you turn the Internet off?!" shouted Alvin to Dave as his laptop screen once again showed the words "No Internet connection is available" when he refreshed the page.

"I've told you a hundred times, Alvin." The human replied with a frustrated sigh, running his fingers through his black hair, "Because you spend too much time on the Internet every day. You need a break, since it's the summer."

"But the summertime's all about relaxing!" the chipmunk shouted as he tried again refreshing the page, only to see the same words appear on it, "And going on the Internet helps me to relax A LOT!"

"Well find something else to do to help you relax then." Dave responded, "Go outside, play a game, go in the pool, anything. Until then, the Internet stays off for two days, as of today."

"But, Dave, why start today? I'm in the middle of something! All my Facebook friends are gonna freaking kill me when I get back on! They're gonna be mad and wondering where the hell I am!" the red clad chipmunk yelled at his adoptive father, "And I swear to God, I'm literally thirty dollars away from that guitar I saw on eBay!" But Dave wasn't having any of it.

"I'm not arguing with you, Alvin." He said, turning on his heel and walking out of the bedroom. The chipmunk just sat on his bed with his red and yellow laptop and stared at the door where Dave had walked out.

"DAAAAVE! Just turn the freaking Internet back on for, like, five freaking seconds so I can tell them where I am!" he shouted downstairs. The only reply he received, however, was silence.

"DAAAAAAAAAVE!" he screamed again, only to get the same quiet response from the human, "Oh, my God! This is freaking bullcrap! Why won't you freaking respond?!" Now really ticked off, Alvin got up and yanked out the cable from the side of his laptop. He then held it above his head in both his paws and jumped down off the bed, making his way out the door and down the stairs. The bathroom door opened and Simon walked out. His blue eyes widened slightly as he saw his brother going down the stairs with his laptop over his head.

"Alvin, where are you going with your laptop?" he asked as he ran down the stairs after him.

"Go away!" came the angry response as the red clad chipmunk kicked open the front door and went outside with the laptop. Simon followed after him. As soon as he had gone down the steps and was on the sidewalk, Alvin dropped the laptop onto its stony surface and then began to walk towards the garage door.

"Alvin, why are you leaving your laptop on the sidewalk?" called the blue clad chipmunk as his brother went in the garage. A few moments later, he came out again. Only he was wearing his helmet and riding his red chipmunk-sized motorbike.

"Tell Dave I'm going for a ride." He muttered as he revved the engine, "If there's no Internet, there's no point having a computer." Simon stared at him for a minute before his eyes widened in realization at what his brother was intending to do.

"Alvin, no! No, no, no, no, no!" he shouted, jumping in front of the bike, "Dave's gonna be so mad at you if you do that!"

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE!" the chipmunk yelled in reply, revving the motorbike's engine hard, "Get the hell outta my way!" With that, he sped down towards the sidewalk, not before Simon jumped out of the way just in time, and ran over his laptop computer. The device lay in a heap of smashed up, broken pieces and wires as Alvin and his motorcycle shot away down the road.

"ALVIN! Come back! Stop!" the bespectacled chipmunk called after him. But his brother just ignored him and sped away around the corner. Simon stared in the direction Alvin had gone, then as the obliterated laptop on the sidewalk in front of him. He then slapped his paw onto his forehead and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, when the Internet's lost, so is Alvin's mind." He muttered to himself.

**Well that's the newest Freakout chapter! I hope you liked it, and same as always, please read and review! **

**And also, like I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are really funny! He's finally uploaded the 25****th**** one and it is hilarious! :D**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed it, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys! :) Thanks!**

**So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


	8. Chores

**Hey, what's up, guys? It's me once again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with another new Freakout chapter!**

**And once again, guys, I want to say thanks to all of you people out there for reviewing and enjoying this story, voting on my polls and making my story a big success! :) I appreciate it!**

**Anyhoo, here's the new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments! I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review it! :)**

It was a bright, shining summers day outside at the Seville's household and everything was quiet inside. Well, everything except for a certain red clad chipmunk who had some chores to do…

"NO! I don't wanna vacuum the whole freaking house!" Alvin shouted to his brother Simon from the top of the staircase. He was standing next to a silver and black vacuum cleaner, all plugged into the wall at the end of the hall and ready to clean the floor. Apart from Alvin really didn't want to.

"Alvin, that was part of the deal!" the blue clad chipmunk called back up, "I've folded the laundry, Theodore's taken out the garbage, Brittany's cleaned the dishes, Jeanette's done the dusting and Eleanor's cleaned the windows. You need to help out too!"

"But I don't want to! I'm not a freaking slave!" the red clad chipmunk shouted back down.

"I never said you were, Alvin!" Simon replied, "It's just called cooperating."

"Well it's called hard work to me!" Alvin yelled, "So I'm not doing it!" Gripping the space between his eyes, the bespectacled chipmunk sighed in exasperation before trying to reason with the chipmunk again.

"Alvin, we're leaving in twenty minutes." He said, trying to be as calm as he could, "If you want to go and see The Dark Knight Rises with us, you need to finish your chores. And you're not coming down until you've vacuumed all upstairs." Realising he wasn't gonna changed his brother's mind, Alvin let out an annoyed groan.

"Fine." He muttered before pressing the small button on the vacuum cleaner with his paw. Instantly, the cleaning appliance roared into life. Pushing as hard as his little chipmunk arms could, Alvin gently pushed it along the carpet, sucking up any dirt or dust in its path. However, as soon as he got to the armchair on the landing by the staircase, he didn't think. Instead of hoovering around it, he tried to ram the vacuum underneath it. All that succeeded in was bashing it against the side, until the hose finally came out of its hole. The chipmunk, however, didn't notice. Instead he kept vacuuming the carpet, failing to spot the dirt and bits flying out of the hole where the hose should be and back onto the carpet behind him. And when he got to the end of the landing, the deafening sucking noise of the vacuum died down and faded into silence. Alvin just stood there, staring at it in confusion.

"Uh… okay?" he muttered. Just then, Simon came up the stairs and walked over to his brother in annoyance.

"Alvin, are you vacuuming or not?" he asked crossly, straightening up his glasses.

"It just shut off. By itself." His brother explained, still confused. Simon studied the cleaning machine briefly before spotting the disconnected hose.

"Oh, Alvin, the hose came out." He said in irritation, going over and fitting the end of it back into its slot.

"Okay, but why did it stop?" the red clad chipmunk asked. Curious, the bespectacled chipmunk sprinted on all fours to the end of the hall where the vacuum cleaner was plugged in.

"Oh, there's your problem. The plug just came out." He called, pulling on the wire a bit and fitting the plug back into the wall socket, "I think that's as far as it will go."

"Alright, so now what?" asked Alvin.

"Just vacuum up this way instead, all the way down the hall." His brother instructed, beginning to walk back down the stairs.

"Oh, great. More cleaning." The red clad chipmunk muttered to himself.

"Just go!" called up Simon as he went downstairs. Alvin stared after him then back at the vacuum cleaner. Finally he made his choice. Simon quickly backed into the side of the stairs as the vacuum cleaner tumbled down the stairs, parts of it snapping and breaking off. When it reached the bottom, it was now nothing but a heap of grey and black plastic, which dust and bits spilt all over the floor.

"Alvin, what the heck are you doing?!" screamed the chipmunk up to his brother at the top of the stairs, "Dave is gonna be furious with you!"

"I don't freaking care!" shouted Alvin, "I! Don't! CARE!"

"Alvin, just cos something doesn't work right for you, that doesn't mean you have to break it!" Simon yelled back up, "Dave is NOT gonna be happy with this, y'know!"

"Oh, my God, Dave's gonna kill me. I'm so terrified." Muttered Alvin to himself, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Suddenly, as if on cue, Dave came out of the living room and his eyes instantly popped wide when he saw the smashed vacuum.

"Oh, my God!" he shouted, now really angry, "Alvin, I can't watch the news for a few minutes without you breaking everything?!" Now scared for real, Alvin sheepishly backed away from the top of the stairs, before turning and making a run for it down the hall. Spotting him, Dave stepped over the obliterated vacuum cleaner and angrily ran up the stairs after him.

"Come here, you!" he shouted as he chased the chipmunk, "I'm gonna rip your freaking face off!"

"NO! NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Alvin, taking a sharp left into his room and quickly locking the door. Dave pounded on it angrily with his fist.

"You get out of there right now, Alvin!" he shouted.

"NO! Go away!" the red clad chipmunk yelled, hiding under his bed covers. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairs, Simon slapped his paw over his eyes in frustration.

"Why does this always happen?" he muttered to himself.

**Well that's the newest Freakout chapter! I hope you liked it, and same as always, please read and review! **

**And also, like I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are absolutely hilarious! :)**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed it, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys! :) Thanks!**

**So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


	9. Hatemail

**Hey, how's it going, everybody? It's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back once again with a brand new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments!**

**Also I want to dedicate this chapter to my really great friend Simonette4eva! If you read this, thank you so much for reviewing this story, and for showing me the first video of the Greatest Freak Out Ever series! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have become a huge fan and I wouldn't have made this successful story in the first place! So thanks very much, love ya, girl! ;)**

**Anyhoo, here's the newest chapter for the Freakout moments! I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

All was nice and sunny in the city of Los Angeles, California, and everything was quiet, tranquil and peaceful at the Seville's residence. For once. But not for long…

While Dave, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were downstairs keeping themselves occupied, Alvin was up in his bedroom sorting through some letters. These were letters from all their fans, and at the end of each week, one of the Chipmunks and Chipettes had to go through them and sort them for who they were for. Then they would place each pile on the beds of the chipmunks they were for. And this week, it was Alvin's turn. He really enjoyed this, mostly because he could read about how many fans loved him.

Tearing open the top of another letter with his claw, he scanned over the writing on the letter before placing it on top of a pile meant for Jeanette. So far, he had sorted a quarter of the letters into nine different piles: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chipmunks, Chipettes and All.

"Alright, who's next?" he muttered to himself cheerfully, "Another one for me, I hope." With that, he opened up a letter and read the piece of paper inside:

_Dear Theodore:_

_I just want to say you are SOOOOOO adorable! X) I listen to your music every day and it never fails to make me smile or dance! I am SO coming to your next concert in San Francisco! Keep up the awesome work, you cute little munk! :D_

_Love from Jessica, age 12 xxx_

Smiling at the kind words directed at his younger brother, Alvin folded the letter in half and placed it gently onto Theodore's pile. He then got out another letter and had a read of it:

_Dear Brittany:_

_You are my favourite Chipette out of the three! And I just love your music! You have such a beautiful voice! And I may sound a little strange for saying this, but you're really sexy too. ;) Hope you like my letter, thanks!_

_From Mark, 13_

Chuckling, Alvin put the folded letter onto the pile for Brittany.

"She's gonna be slightly freaked out by that." He muttered to himself with a smile, "Okay, only a few more to go." But this time, when he opened up the letter, his smile was replaced with a frown as his eyes scanned the words written:

_Dear stupid Chipmunks and Chipettes:_

_No, this isn't a stupid fan letter on how "awesome" you are. I just want to say you suck so bad. Your music is terrible, along with your singing. I hope you get run over by a car, you ugly little ratfaces._

Frowning at the harsh words, Alvin placed it on the floor and started a new pile: Hatemail.

"Hmph, no pleasing some people." He said to himself crossly before reaching for another letter. However, when he read this one, he frowned once again at it:

_Dear Chipmunks and Chipettes (aka Rats):_

_You are stupid, terrible bands for children. I can't believe they actually like you. Your films are dumb as hell, you're ugly little rodents with no talent and you ruin great songs with your stupid irritating voices. You can all go burn in hell and get barbequed, you little rats._

Glaring at the rude letter, he folded it up and tossed it onto the hatemail pile.

"I swear to God, if I read just _one more_ hatemail letter…" he growled as he opened up another letter, only to get angry again. This time, it was aimed at him:

_Dear Alvin, the leader of the Ratmunks:_

_Wow, what can I say? You are so irritating in the movies, your singing is absolutely terrible and so many songs I like have now been ruined by you and your stupid brothers. Go get barbequed, your ugly rodent._

Fuming now, the red clad chipmunk tossed the letter aside onto the hatemail pile as if it was something really disgusting.

"Shut up, you freaking loser!" He yelled at it, "YOU can go get barbequed!" He then read the next letter, only to say more negative things about him and his brothers. And when he opened the next one, it said the same things. And the next one. And the next one. And the one after that. Finally, he couldn't take it.

"OH, MY FREAKING GOD! THAT'S IT!" he screamed, grabbing the rest of the letters in both his paws, without bothering to read them, and ripping them in half. He then chucked the pieces onto the floor and stomped out of his room downstairs. The chipmunk then jumped up onto the couch, where the Chipmunks and Chipettes were and slumped against a cushion.

"Hey, Alvin. How'd the letter reading go?" asked Jeanette.

"Next time, YOU read them." Alvin muttered in reply, still furious, earning him a couple of confused looks from them.

**Well that's the ninth chapter! I hope you liked it, and same as always, please read and review it! **

**And like I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are hilarious! :D**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys! :) Thanks!**

**So, until the next freakout, Awesomo3000 out!**


	10. Door handle

**Hey, what's up, everyone? It's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with another brand new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments!**

**Also, just so you know, I'm going to my aunt and uncle's house tomorrow and I won't be back until late of Friday. So I apologise if I keep you all waiting for this and my Chiplash story. :( Sucks, I know.**

**Anyhoo, here's the tenth chapter for the Freakout moments! I'm really glad I got this far because of your support, so thank you! :) I hope you enjoy this, and same as always, guys, please read and review it! :)**

It was a bright summer's morning in Los Angeles, California, and the morning sun was gradually peeking over the tips of the distant hills. The birds were tweeting in the trees quietly and the sky and clouds were slowly turning a shade of bright blue. At the Seville's residence, Dave, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were all downstairs in the kitchen, dressed and having their breakfast peacefully. All of them, except for a certain red clad chipmunk…

Alvin was still fast asleep in his bedroom with the door closed, hidden under the covers. The lump in the bed sheets slowly rose up and down as he snored quietly. And Brittany had decided this a great time for an innocent little trick.

She had "borrowed" some of Dave's old business shoes and taken all the laces out. She had then tied them all together tightly to create a long piece of rope, tying one end to Alvin's door handle, and the other to the banister post. So if he tried to open the door, he wouldn't be able to.

Sniggering quietly to herself, the pink clad Chipettes sneaked over to the closed door and pounded against its wooden surface with her paws. Inside, Alvin jolted awake in shock at the unexpected noise.

"Time to get up, Alvin!" she called before running to the banister post. Groaning to himself, Alvin rubbed his eyes before looking at the clock on the wall, which read 8.40am.

"Oh, my God." He muttered to himself, kicking off the bed covers, "On a Saturday? Seriously?" With that, still grumbling to himself, the red clad chipmunk got down off the bed and walked over to the door. However, when he jumped up and jiggled the door handle, it refused to open. Frowning, he tried again, only for it to not open again.

"Okay, Britt, that's not funny." He called as he tried again, "Let go of my door handle." But he received no response from his female counterpart. At the banister, meanwhile, Brittany tried not to giggle at the sound of Alvin getting annoyed.

"I'm counting to three." The chipmunk called from inside the bedroom, "One… two… three." But when he jiggled the handle again, the door once again proved stubborn.

"LET GO OF MY DOOR HANDLE!" he screamed through the wood, now furiously jiggling its handle, "LET! GO!" he then placed his left foot on the wall and grabbed the door handle with both hands, trying with all his strength to pull it open. The door remained closed however, making the Chipette outside try very hard to stifle her giggles.

"I'm not telling you again, Brittany. Let go NOW." He said sternly, "One, two, three!" But the door handle, no matter how much he jiggled it, still didn't allow the door to open up.

"LET GO!" he yelled at the door, now really angry, "Brittany, I swear to God, I'll break the door down if you don't open it!" But this threat didn't make Brittany open the door, making her quietly giggle even more.

"OPEN IT, YOU FREAKING IDIOT! OPEN IT!" he shouted once again, still jiggling the door handle like mad, "Wow! I swear, if I ever get out of here, Brittany, I'm gonna freaking kill you!" The door still remained shut though, the rope now growing really tight as Alvin tugged at the door with all his might.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" he screamed loudly as he pulled, now really angry, "BRITTANNNNNNNNYYYYYYY! OPEN IT!" Unable to hold in her laughs any longer, Brittany held up a pair of small scissors over the tightened rope. The two blades closed and the rope cut in half. Finally, the door flung open, sending Alvin sprawling backwards onto the wooden floor. Picking himself up, he saw the string attached to the door, following it until his eyes finally set upon a hysterical Brittany, laughing like mad. He glared across at her as he peeked his head out the door.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He muttered, walking out and shoving her out of the way, before flouncing downstairs in a very moody manner. Finally, Brittany's giggles died down.

"My God, that was so worth it." She said to herself quietly, putting the scissors down.

**Well that's the newest Freakout chapter! I hope you liked it, and same as always, please read and review! **

**And also, like I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are really funny! He's finally uploaded the 25****th**** one and it is hilarious! :D**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed it yet, I have a new poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys! :) Thanks!**

**So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


	11. Lucky cap

**Hey, wassup, everyone? It's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with another new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments!**

**I apologise for the late update, but if you've read the last chapter, I was up at my aunt and uncle's on Thursday until Friday and didn't get back until late. :( And I'm going to a caravan park on Cornwall on Monday until Friday, so… yeah.**

**Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to a really great FF friend of mine called Anonymous Chica, formerly Chipmunks are my THANG. Thank you so much for reviewing this story, and I'm glad you're beginning to like the Freak Out videos. :) I really appreciate it.**

**Anyways, here's the eleventh chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments! I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

It was a bright and sunny day at the Seville's residence in Los Angeles, California. The shining sun beamed down onto the house as the birds soared above the clouds and sang peacefully to each other. Everyone in the house was nice and relaxed, settling down to enjoy the rest of the day after a hard day at school. All of them, except for a certain red clad chipmunk, that is…

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" screamed Alvin inside his sweater drawer, desperately tossing out all his signature red sweaters. There were books, clothes and lots of other things scattered all across the bedroom floor. The room now looked like a tornado had just blown through. Just then, the bedroom door creaked open and Theodore and Simon both stepped inside. Almost instantly, both their eyes widened at the sight of the trashed room.

"My God, Alvin, why's the room such a mess?" asked Simon, "It looks like a pigsty in here."

"I'm trying to find my lucky cap, but I can't find it anyway!" yelled Alvin as he threw his pillow off his bed and frantically looked under the covers. Hi brothers both stared at him for a few moments, before Simon finally let out a sigh.

"Really, Alvin?" the blue clad chipmunk asked, "All this mess over a cap? It's not even lucky."

"_SHUT UP!"_ screamed Alvin, "YES, IT IS!"

"Alvin, it's okay…" Simon began, but he never got to finish.

"NO! It's _not_ okay! I need my lucky cap!" Alvin shouted angrily in response. Rolling his blue eyes at his brother's overreacting, the bespectacled jumped up onto the bed.

"Alright, fine, have you looked in the closet?" he asked.

"Yes!" replied the red clad chipmunk, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Under the bed?"

"YES!" screamed Alvin, getting really annoyed with all these questions, "I've looked EVERYWHERE! I've searched the whole damn room!"

"Well did you look in the laundry basket?" piped in Theodore after a moment of silence. Both chipmunks stopped talking and stared across at the chubby green clad chipmunk.

"What?" asked Alvin at last.

"Well, Dave was washing some coloured clothes today, so it could be in there." His younger brother replied helpfully. Instantly, in a red blur, Alvin shot out of the room on all fours, sprinted down the stairs and outside to the clothes line. And there was Dave with a basket full of damp laundry next to him, pegging up some clothing onto the lines.

"YOU!" shouted Alvin, pointing an accusing finger at the surprised human, "You stole my lucky cap!" With that, he dived inside the basket and quickly fished out the now-damp headgear.

"And now it's all wet!" he added in anger. Dave stared at him for a few moments before becoming angry.

"Stole it?" he repeated, "I did no such thing, Alvin! I told you I was putting a wash on, but you didn't listen! So I picked it up off your bedroom floor and washed it because it absolutely stank!"

"No, you freaking stole it!" the red clad chipmunk retorted "You didn't get my permission to wash my lucky cap! You just went and took it, now it's all wet!" Now Dave was really angry with the chipmunk.

"How dare you accuse me of stealing your cap!" he yelled in response, dropping the pegs clenched in his fist. His brown eyes widening in realisation at what was coming next, Alvin quickly turned, still holding his damp headwear in his paw, and sprinted away down the street. Instantly, Dave chased after him.

"You get back here, Alvin! So I can kill you!" he shouted furiously as he ran.

"NO! NOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the chipmunk screamed, running even faster. From the bedroom window, meanwhile, Simon and Theodore both watched the chase with interest. Finally, the blue clad chipmunk slapped his paw over his face in exasperation.

"Overreacting over his cap being washed." He muttered, straightening his black glasses, "How predictable."

**Well that's the newest Freakout chapter! I hope you all liked it, and same as always, please read and review it, guys! **

**And also, like I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are absolutely hilarious! :) And he's uploaded the 25****th**** one which is also hilarious! **

**I talked to him on YouTube the other day and he's said that he will upload a new one in about a week. Unless his brother freaks out during Halloween. XD**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed it, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys! :) Thanks!**

**So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


	12. Gran Turismo 5

**Hey, how's it going, everybody? It's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back once again with a brand new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments!**

**Here it is, the twelvth chapter for the Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments! I hope you all enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review it! :)**

It was a shining spring day in Los Angeles, California. The flowers were blooming, the sky was clear with singing birds soaring over the trees and houses there. And at the Seville household, everybody was nice and relaxed. And for once, so was Alvin. But not for long…

He and Simon were both in the living room together, each holding a controller connected to the Xbox underneath the TV. On the screen was a menu from Alvin's favourite racing game, _Gran Turismo 5_.

"Alright, so the A button is the go and the B button is brake?" asked Simon once more.

"Yep, that's it." Replied Alvin, as he skimmed through the different racing tracks, until he finally picked one, "Okay, we're racing on the Daytona International Speedway." His brother chuckled in response to his selection.

"I swear, Alvin, that's the only track you ever race on." He said, smiling at him.

"No, it's not. I play on other tracks too." The red clad chipmunk replied, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Okay, name some other tracks you play on then." Simon demanded, grinning.

"Shut up! God…" shouted Alvin, beginning to get annoyed, "Just cos I don't know the names of the other tracks, I still race on them." The bespectacled chipmunk nodded in reply before turning to the screen to pick a car. Alvin chose Dale Earnhardt Junior's race car and Simon selected Jeff Gordon's one. They then waited for the screen to load up and finally, the race started. Alvin and Simon's cars both whizzed ahead of the cars at the back, Simon slightly ahead of his brother.

"You suck at this." He joked. But Alvin didn't find it funny though.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, "We're like five seconds into the freaking race!" Groaning in annoyance, the red clad chipmunk turned his head back to the race. He was stuck behind a blue Dodge Viper refusing to move, whereas Simon sped past a black Mustang into fourth place.

"Wow, I'm beating you at this game already." He muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Alvin shouted, clearly hearing him, "You're so freaking foolish, it's not even funny! Stop thinking you're some sort of comic clown! Just shut up." With that, they both went back to the race. Alvin finally managed to push past the Dodge and into seventh place. Simon's car zigzagged left and right until he finally managed to pass the red Mercedes SLS AMG and make it into third.

"Hey, Alvin." Simon called across to his concentrating brother at last.

"What?" muttered Alvin, obviously not enjoying this race one bit.

"I'm beating you." The blue clad chipmunk responded with an amused grin.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Alvin shouted at his brother, turning away from the TV, "You're a friggin' TROLL!" No beginning to get really angry, the chipmunk turned back to play the game, as did Simon. This time, Alvin was now stuck in fifth place, behind an orange Corvette that was driving too slow. Simon, on the other hand, was now edging his way in second place, just behind a yellow and black Camaro and a silver Ferrari.

"Hey, Alvin?" the bespectacled chipmunk asked again, now really messing with him.

"What?!"

"…I'm better than you at this game."

"_SHUT UP!"_ screamed Alvin, now really furious with all these irritating distractions, "YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! I_ don't_ find you amusing!" Panting angrily, he managed to control himself and turned back to the TV screen. Finally, he pushed past the Corvette and shot past the other racers into second place, Simon just slightly ahead him.

"Hey, Alvin?" he asked again. Now really annoyed, Alvin dropped his controller onto the floor and turned his head towards his blue clad brother.

"WHAT?" Seeing what he had just done, Simon shrugged and placed his controller down too.

"Y'know what?" he asked, walking over to the Xbox and reaching behind it with his paw, "If you're just gonna drop your controller, we're just not gonna play the game anymore." With that, with a flick of his paw, the switch on the back flipped and the screen instantly went black. That's when Alvin snapped.

"_WHAT THE HECK?!"_ he screamed, tackling his brother to the floor. Quickly, Simon shielded his face and his glasses with his paws as his furious brother shook him.

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!" he shouted in his ears, "I WAS FREAKING BEATING YOU! I WAS FREAKING BEATING _YOU!_ I WAS BEATING YOU!" With that, he grabbed Simon's head with his left paw and pushed it roughly onto the floor. The bespectacled chipmunk sat up, clutching the back of his head in pain.

"No, you weren't." he muttered, rubbing his bump.

"REEERRGH!" screamed Alvin like a wild animal, shaking him again. Quickly Simon scrambled to his feet, but the red clad chipmunk furiously pushed him to the floor.

"I was BEATING you!" he shouted as Simon got up and ran around the living room, Alvin chasing him, positively livid. He quickly stopped and looked at Simon's controller.

"Yeah, you broke the analog stick now." He said before sprinting after him again, "You broke the freaking analog stick!" With that, he grabbed the box for the game in his paws and held it above his head.

"Alvin, put the box down!" cried Simon.

"NO!" He then brought it down hard on his brother's head, making him yell out in agony. Not wanting to experience any more pain, the blue clad chipmunk quickly sprinted away up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Get over here! I PAID FOR THAT GAME WITH MY OWN FREAKING MONEY!" Alvin screamed upstairs, _"MY MONEY!"_ In a flash, Simon ran into his room, quickly shut the door behind him and leant against it, panting like mad.

"Well, when Alvin loses a race, he loses his mind too." He muttered to himself between pants.

**Well that's the sixth Freakout chapter! I hope you liked it, and same as always, please read and review! **

**And also, like I've said before in the last few chapter, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, please go and watch them because they are really funny! And he's finally uploaded the 25****th**** one and it's hilarious! :D**

**Also, in case you haven't noticed, I have a new poll posted up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it!**

**So, until Alvin's next freakout, Awesomo3000 out!**


	13. Swimming pool

**Hey, how's it going, everybody? It's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back once again with a brand new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments!**

**Brit-Brit, if you're reading this, just calm down. The reason I chose Jeff Gordon for Simon in the last chapter is because he and Dale Junior are the only two NASCAR racers playable on Gran Turismo 5.**

**And I got some bad news, I'm afraid: I'm going up to a caravan park in Cornwall tomorrow and I won't be back until Friday. :( So updates for this story and for my Chiplash story will be a little slow.**

**Anyway, here's the newest chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments! I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

It was a bright summers day at the Seville's household in Los Angeles, California. And everything in the neighbourhood was nice and quiet as the birds sang and the sunbeams streaked through the windows. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were all outside, cooling off and having a nice relaxing dip in the inflatable swimming pool. Simon and Theodore were both in their chipmunk-sized swimming trunks, both their signature colour, and the Chipettes were all dressed in their flower bikinis. Simon and Brittany were both relaxing on the side, Jeanette was resting comfortably inside her blow-up purple ring and Theodore and Eleanor were both tossing a small inflatable ball to each other.

All of them were cooling off, except for a certain chipmunk…

"NO! I don't care what you say, Dave! I'm not going in the pool!" Alvin protested, changed into his chipmunk-sized red swimming trunks. Ever since he was a kid, he had had a terrible fear of drowning and was now standing on the edge of the pool, refusing to go for a small dip in the water. Dave, the Chipmunks and Chipettes, however, were attempting to convince him otherwise.

"Come on, Alvin, you've been inside nearly all summer. The least you could do is come outside for a little bit to relax." Dave replied, lying on his deckchair beside the pool.

"Yeah, but I didn't buy it, so why do I have to swim in it?" the chipmunk asked.

"Hey, that makes no difference." Responded the black-haired human, "We got the pool for the family. And you're part of the family, so have a dip for ten-fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, it's not that deep, Alvin." Eleanor called from the far side of the pool.

"And it's really warm too." Jeanette added, looking up from her relaxation. But nothing they said could change his mind.

"No. I'm not going in it." He stated defiantly. Sighing, Dave sat up on his deckchair.

"Well what do you want to do then?" he asked, "Go play on the Internet? Is that what you want to do?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Responded Alvin bluntly, folding his arms like a child.

"All goddamn day?" asked Dave, getting quite annoyed.

"Yep."

"Listen, it's summertime, the sun's out, so just get in the freaking pool." The human ordered.

"No, you can't make me." The red clad chipmunk replied, shaking his head. Both quietly groaning in annoyance, Simon and Brittany were now fed up with all this arguing. While Alvin and Dave were still bickering with each other, the two chipmunks quietly crept out of the pool and up the side where Alvin was.

"Well you could maybe get a suntan." Theodore suggested helpfully. The response to his idea he got was a stare from his brother like that was the stupidest idea in the world.

"Why would I want a suntan? I'm covered in fur." He asked, "Who am I trying to impress?" With that, Simon and Brittany jumped up onto the edge where Alvin was standing and both gave him a shove. With a cry of shock, the chipmunk instantly toppled forward into the pool and disappeared beneath the splashing water.

"That should cool him off." Brittany said, smiling proudly to herself. Just then, the top half of Alvin's body burst out of the water, screaming and flailing his arms around like a windmill.

"HELP! I'M DROWNING!" he cried, before vanishing underneath the water again.

"Alvin, it's like two foot water!" called Eleanor, "It's not even deep!" But the chipmunk didn't hear her above all his panicked splashing around. Finally, Brittany and Simon both looked across at each other in concern.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that." The bespectacled chipmunk said at last. With that, the two of them quickly jumped into the pool and swam towards the panicking Alvin.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!" he shouted as he struggled to stay above the water. Brittany reached under, placed her paws under his right foot and lifted him, in an attempt to get him above the water. This only made Alvin flip over. When he resurfaced, he backed away from Simon and Brittany, splashing water at them like mad.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled, finally making his way to the edge of the pool. Grabbing the sides, he pulled himself up and onto the edge.

"Alvin, it's warm, just get back in." advised Jeanette kindly. The chipmunk, however, did the exact opposite. Instead, he jumped down onto the grass, picked up Brittany's wooden chipmunk-sized deckchair and threw it into the pool. Simon and Brittany both cried out in pain as it landed on top of them.

"Alvin, that's enough! Cut that out!" Dave snapped.

"Alvin, that landed right on our heads!" Simon shouted, rubbing his injury.

"_SCREW! YOU!"_ Alvin screamed at the two chipmunks, using both his paws to flip the bird at them. With that, he turned on his heal and stormed back into the house.

"Alvin, come back!" called Theodore from the pool.

"NO!" shouted his older brother furiously, "I'm not a freaking fish! I don't need to swim!" He then grabbed the edge of the door with his right paw and angrily slammed it shut. Instantly, Dave, Theodore and the Chipettes all shot Brittany and Simon an accusing look.

"We were just trying to get him into the pool." The pink clad Chipette said innocently.

"By pushing him in? _Not_ a bright idea." Dave responded sternly.

**Well that's the newest chapter of the Freakouts! I hope you liked it! And same as always, guys, lease read and review it! **

**And like I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are hilarious! :D**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys! :) Thanks!**

**So, until Alvin's next freakout moment, Awesomo3000 out!**


	14. Guitar practice

**Hey, everyone! It's me once again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with a new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. But if you've read the note at the beginning of the last chapter, I was away at a caravan park in Cornwall from Monday to Friday. I did have a good time, but I'm glad to be back. :) Bad news is I'm now back at school. :( Whoopie.**

**Aside from that, I just want to say thank you all so much for helping this story reach over 100 reviews! I really appreciate it! :D And, taking ChipmunksRule4ever's advice, I'm gonna start changing the weather in the chapters around a little bit. :)**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter for the Freakout Moments! Hope you all enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

In the state of Los Angeles, California, it was a dull and cloudy day. The sky was almost completely grey and the bright but stubborn sun refused to come out from hiding behind the think clouds. So everyone was basically indoors. At the Seville's residence, home of David Seville, Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, everybody inside was just relaxing until the day brightened up. And for once, so was Alvin. Not for long though…

The red clad chipmunk was alone in the lounge next to the living room, sitting on the bench. He held his beloved black and red electric guitar in his paws, and was gently strumming a tune away at the strings, practicing his guitar solo for their next concert in Chicago.

Just then, an auburn furred Chipette sporting pink stylish clothes, electric-blue eyes and a sleek fringe, known as Brittany, the leader of the Chipettes and Alvin's girlfriend, stepped into the room. When she saw Alvin was messing up a few notes on his guitar, she grinned. A little fun couldn't hurt on this boring day.

"Alvin, you suck at guitar." She called up to him. Snapping out of his practicing, Alvin whirled his head around to glare at her.

"I don't care what you say!" he said, beginning to become annoyed with her, "I've told you freaking a million times, I don't care. I'm better than you."

"Alvin, you freaking suck!" she called again, already enjoying herself.

"Shut up!" the red clad chipmunk yelled, "I'm better than you! Freaking whore!" With that, Alvin turned back to his guitar and plucked at his strings gently, but getting a few notes wrong.

"Alvin, Dave's not gonna be happy if you get the notes wrong in the concert!" Brittany said innocently, talking in a singsong voice.

"I'm not afraid of him! I don't care if he gets mad!" the chipmunk replied, "I don't care! Now go away!" He then went back to playing his guitar again. But he was now so annoyed with her, he strummed the wrong notes, thus messing up the guitar solo completely. Brittany quietly snickered at this.

"Wow, you freaking suck." She muttered. Unfortunately, though, Alvin heard her.

"_SHUUUUUUT! UUUUUUP!"_ he screamed, making his female counterpart stifle a giggle, "My God, you have no freaking life! You don't have a life!"

"Oh, really?" asked Brittany, sniggering at her male counterpart's, in her opinion, hypocritical insult.

"Yeah, go get a freaking life! Freaking whore!" the chipmunk yelled, before going back to his guitar. But he still got some of the notes wrong, courtesy of his current annoyance.

"Alvin, you suck!" the pink clad Chipette called once again.

"What's your problem?" asked Alvin, now really angry at her.

"_My_ problem?" Brittany scoffed, holding in her laughs, _"Your_ problem is you suck!"

"SHUT UUUUUP!" the red clad chipmunk shouted again, "I don't care what you say!"

"Then why are you getting annoyed?" his female counterpart asked in an innocent manner. Finally, Alvin snapped.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE! GO THE HELL AWAY!" he screamed at last, lunging at her and holding the guitar in his left paw. Quickly, Brittany thankfully jumped out of the way. The chipmunk then ran over to a small swan glass figurine on the table and swung his guitar like a baseball bat. The ornament shattered on the wooden floor, small fragments of it scattering everywhere, while Brittany watched in shock. Alvin then proceeded to smash his guitar on the floor again and again, bits of it breaking off and flying all over the place.

"Alvin, what are you doing?! That's your guitar!" cried Brittany, "You can't break it!"

"_SHUT UP!"_ the red clad chipmunk screamed in response. Finally, with one last swing, the guitar broke in half completely as it hit the floor. Panting furiously, Alvin dropped the two halves of his now-ruined instrument and stormed out of the lounge upstairs to his bedroom. Brittany just stood there rooted to the spot and stared at the broken neck of the electric guitar, still in shock from what she had just witnessed.

"Maybe I took this a little _too_ far." She muttered to herself at last.

**Well that's Chapter 14 of Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments! I hope you liked it! And same as always, guys, please read and review it! :)**

**And as I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are absolutely hilarious! :D**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it! :)**

**So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!**


	15. Videos

**Hi,, guys, it's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with a new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments!**

**Just before we begin I was to dedicate this chapter to Munkfan10. Thank you very much for reviewing my story, without your support, I wouldn't have gotten this far. I'm really glad you enjoy reading it as I do writing it. :)**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 15 for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments! I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

It was a bright spring Wednesday after school and the sun was smiling down on the trees, flowers and houses below its orbit. And at the Seville's household in LA, California, everyone in the house was relaxing after a long hard day at school. Everybody except for a certain red clad chipmunk, that is…

Alvin was sulking up on one of the tallest branches of the apple tree growing in their backyard. Earlier today at school, he had been made fun of by his friends and the jocks, being called a loser and a baby, leaving him to wonder why. And when he got home from school that day, he had gone on YouTube to calm his nerves, when he came across a video:

Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments, Episode 1.

It's amount of views: 65,471,298.

It's uploader: BrittanyoftheChipettes.

It had turned out ever since Alvin's freakout over Dave deleting his YouTube account, Brittany had secretly planted her iPhone in hidden places and filmed his other moments when he got angry, posting them on the Internet and earning her millions of views from YouTube users around the world. And that had gotten him _really_ angry.

Now here he was, up in the apple tree, sulking because of that humiliating moment.

Just then, the backdoor opened, and out stepped Brittany, already filming him with her white and pink iPhone. And she had something hidden behind her back in her other paw.

"Get away from me." Muttered Alvin, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Come on, don't be embarrassed in front of the camera, squirrel boy." The Chipette said innocently.

"I'm not!" snapped the red clad chipmunk, "And stop calling me squirrel boy!"

"Get out of the tree." Said Brittany, walking over to him and leaping up onto the branch.

"NO! You embarrassed me in front of the whole freaking school and now they think I'm a freaking loser!" Alvin replied angrily, looking away from her. Brittany did feel bad for humiliating him like this, but it amused her too much to stop.

"Three million people want to know why you threw your iPhone into the pool." She said at last.

"I DIDN'T!" yelled Alvin, jerking his head up to glare at her and her iPhone, "You made it freaking _look_ like I did, you fag!"

"How?" The response she got was Alvin sticking up his middle finger to the camera. Brittany, however, didn't look insulted by this.

"Aww. Come on, squirrel boy." She said gently.

"Stop calling me squirrel boy!" the chipmunk responded crossly again.

"Don't feel bad."

"Shut up!"

"Why do you get so upset about everyth…?"

"_SHUT UP!_ You know why I'm freaking mad!" Alvin shouted, lifting up his head and glaring at her again, "Quit acting like a different person in front of the freaking camera, cos_ you_ freakout about stuff too!" Brittany remained silent; it was true, she did freakout when she didn't get her own way. But she certainly didn't like to admit it.

"The sad thing is I don't." she replied at last.

"Yeah, you freaking do, you liar!" Both chipmunks remained silent for a few moments.

"Why'd you bang your head on the pillow?" asked the Chipette at last.

"Cos you made me freaking mad!" Alvin replied angrily.

"How? I wasn't involved."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey, I know what'll make you happy." The pink clad Chipette said happily.

"What?!" With that, Brittany pulled out the thing from behind her back and held it up to him: a small plush bear.

"Look, I have your Boo Bear." She replied. Alvin looked up and glared at the toy.

"I don't care! About it!" he shouted, slapping it out of her paws. The bear plummeted off the branch and onto the grass below.

"Hey, don't hit your Boo Bear, he's gonna get all upset!" the auburn Chipette scolded, as if she was speaking to a young child.

"I played with it when I was younger!"

"You still sleep with it."

"NO, I DON'T!" Alvin yelled, "Quit saying that just cos you're recording it! Fag." Once again, neither chipmunk said anything for a couple of moments.

"Why are you up in the tree anyway?" asked Brittany.

"_Because_ you made me freaking mad!" came the angry response, "My friends now think I'm a loser cos of those stupid videos you posted!"

"Well judging by how angry you get over the smallest things all the time, I doubt you'd have any friends in the first place!" the Chipette retorted.

"You _what?"_ asked Alvin, glaring at her, "You doubt _what?"_

"Look, you're all over the Internet." The pink clad Chipette said, ignoring his question.

"I don't care." Muttered Alvin, turning away from her. Now just messing with him, Brittany gently edged her iPhone around so it was in his face.

"Hey, squirrel boy." She said cheerfully.

"_QUIT CALLING ME SQUIRREL BOY!"_ screamed the red clad chipmunk, swatting the iPhone out of her paws and onto the grass at the stump of the tree. Quickly, Brittany jumped down and picked up her now muddy iPhone and sprinted back into the house. Alvin then went back to sulking as the Chipette shut the door.

"Remind me to never make him mad again." She muttered.

**Well that's the newest chapter for the Freakouts! I hope you like it, and same as always, please read and review it, guys! XD Poor Alvin. Brittany just never learns, does she?**

**And also, like I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are absolutely hilarious! :) A new one should be up next week!**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed it, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys! :) Thanks!**

**So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


	16. Chipwrecked reviews

**Hey, what's up, guys? It's me once again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with another new Freakout chapter!**

**And once again, guys, I want to say thanks to all of you people out there for reviewing and enjoying this story, voting on my polls and making my story a big success! :) I appreciate it!**

**Anyhoo, here's the new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments! I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review it! :)**

In the city of Los Angeles, California, it wasn't exactly the nicest day in the world. The thousands of raindrops pelted down like bombs from the gloomy clouds above, pounding the pavement rapidly and drenching everything in their way. At the Seville household, everybody was obviously inside to keep dry from the wet weather, relaxing. Everyone that is, except for a certain red clad chipmunk…

He was currently on Dave's computer on the website Rotten Tomatoes, looking at different film reviews for the new James Bond film_, Skyfall._ Before he would go and see it at the cinema, he had to make sure it had garnered some positive feedback, just to be sure it was indeed good. And currently, it now had an extremely positive rating of 94% from 81 critics.

"Nice. Definitely a must-see for me." He muttered, smiling to himself. With that, he picked up a pen beside him on the desk and wrote down on a folded piece of paper another film he now wanted to see. The others written on there were _Rise of the Guardians_, _Wreck-It Ralph,_ and now _Skyfall._

The red clad chipmunk was about to click the red cross in the top right corner of the screen, when a thought crossing his mind prevented him from doing so:

He had always wondered how their film Chipwrecked was received. He had always thought it was the best film out of the three. Apparently he hadn't seen any of the reviews for it, because when it came out, Dave took one look at five reviews and then decided not to show us them. But Alvin's curiosity was now getting the better of him.

"I guess it can't hurt to break this rule. Just this once." He muttered, before typing "chipwrecked" into the search bar and clicking SEARCH. Instantly the film Chipwrecked appeared on the screen. But as soon as it did, the smile on the chipmunk's face quickly melted into a surprised and angry frown.

The screen read that 13 percent out of 72 critics had given the film a positive review.

"What?!" he yelled at last. Still frowning, Alvin moved the mouse and clicked on the link to the reviews. Then, scrolling down the page, he read them one by one, each one making him more mad as he did so. The first one was from Roger Moore, who had written:

"_A Sarah Palin joke? A Charlie Sheen wisecrack? Is this a Chipmunks movie or a Letterman monologue?"_

"Hey, those were funny!" shouted Alvin angrily, before scrolling down again and looking at the next review, this one by Nick Shager:

"_Flails about in search of a creative reason to exist."_

"That stupid son of a…" the red clad chipmunk muttered to himself. He then went down again and read the next negative review from Claudia Puig:

"_Maybe for the next installment, they can go off to college and find something better to do than making these silly movies."_

"Silly?!" spat Alvin, like the word was a bad taste on his tongue, "I swear, if I ever find you, I'm gonna claw your face off!" With that, he furiously scrolled down the page once again and took a look at the next one by Betsy Sharkey:

"_If only they were truly stranded on that desert island..."_

"Oh, my God, I freaking _hate_ these critics." Growled the red clad chipmunk through clenched teeth, getting really angry with all these bad reviews. But he read the next one anyway, this one from Robbie Collin:

"_There's a wilful awfulness to the script that's occasionally quite appealing: in one scene, Alvin pledges to turn the Chipmunks' "punishment into fun-ishment"."_

"Hey, that line was funny! That was _FUNNY!"_ shouted Alvin at the screen. He didn't know why, but he kept scrolling down the page with the mouth and glaring at the other bad reviews in front of him:

_John Boone – __"Even with a wealth of material, the movie is more groan-worthy than giggle-inducing."_

_Kathleen Murphy – __"Eighty-seven minutes, the duration of this auditory assault, would be sufficient to slaughter every brain cell and induce blithering idiocy."_

_Tom Meek – "Overall, Mike Mitchell's assault will appeal only to the under-10 set and send everyone else running for ear plugs."_

_Adam Markovitz – "Good news: The shrill CG rodents, who last infested theaters in 2009's Squeakquel, are stranded on a jungle island with little hope of survival. Bad news: They've brought us along."_

_Jake Coyle – "Puns like these would be unforgivable coming from a human. From high-pitched rodents, they prompt calls for an exterminator."_

_MaryAnn Johanson – "It starts out as not so much a movie as a commercial for Carnival Cruise Lines - which perhaps shouldn't be a surprising turn for a strictly cash-in threequel... And, anyway, can you bring rats on a cruise ship?"_

_David Edwards – "Aside from the in-laws threatening to stay until the New Year, one of the worst things about Christmas is a new Alvin And The Chipmunks movie."_

_Tim Evans – "It's probably quite a few people's idea of hell - being trapped on a desert island with Alvin and The Chipmunks for ear-drum-testing company."_

_Alistair Harkness – "Hopefully this third installment might bring the series to a close - they say bad things happen in threes..."_

_Franks Swietek – "The inexplicably popular live action/animated series featuring a bevy of screechy-voiced singing rodents reaches its third-and one fervently hopes, final-installment."_

Alvin was now seething from all the harsh, negative words displayed on the screen before him.

"I swear to freaking God, if I read one more bad review…" Before he could stop himself, the red clad chipmunk's eyes focused on another bad review at the bottom of the screen from Marjorie Baumgarten:

"_Ratatouille aside, our children should not be playing with disease-carrying rodents."_

That made Alvin snap.

"OH, MY FREAKING GOD!" he screamed, furiously thrashing about on the desk like he was being attacked by a shark, "THE FILM WAS _GREAT!_ YOU CRITICS ARE _IDIOTS!_ IT WAS GREAT! YOU HEAR ME?! _IT WAS GREEEEEAAAAAAAAAT!_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Now absolutely livid, the chipmunk rolled off the desk and landed on the floor, before running upstairs to his room and slamming the door shut. While the others in the living room all watched.

"Something tells me he read the bad reviews for _Chipwrecked."_ Jeanette said at last.

"No, really?" asked Brittany in a sarcastic manner.

"Too bad he didn't read the good ones." Simon replied, before going back to his book.

**Well that's the newest Freakout chapter! I hope you liked it, and same as always, please read and review! :) Aww, don't worry, Alvin, we all hate those critics too.**

**And also, like I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are absolutely hilarious! :)**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed it, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys! :) Thanks!**

**So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


	17. Visit from a cousin

**Hey, what's up, guys? It's me once again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with another new Freakout chapter!**

**And once again, guys, I want to say thanks to all of you people out there for reviewing and enjoying this story, voting on my polls and making my story a big success! :) I appreciate it!**

**Also, in response to one of my reviews, Gulliver Conivette, this IS a parody, because it is a parody on the Greatest Freak Out Ever videos by wafflepwn on YouTube. Except with Alvin replacing Stephen.**

**Anyhoo, here's the new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments! I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review it! :)**

It was a cloudy day in the city of Los Angeles. The white puffs of cloud were slowly gliding through the sky, stubbornly refusing to allow the sun to peak out from behind. And things weren't looking too good down at the Seville's household either…

The Chipmunks' cousin, Charlene, was coming over to stay at their house for the next three days. She had sleek blonde fur with her hair tied up into a ponytail, also sporting a sparkling red dress with green chipmunk-sized earrings. And since Dave didn't want to be rude and make her sleep on the couch, he had decided that Charlene could stay in Alvin's room for the next couple of days. And Alvin was obviously not very comfortable with this decision.

"Just stay the hell out of my room!" Alvin shouted.

"Oh, get over it." Muttered Charlene as she carried her bags up the stairs and placed them down.

"NO! I told you, you're not sleeping in my room!" Alvin screamed in the blonde Chipette's face.

"Uh, yes, I am. Dave made the decision, Alvin." She replied calmly, "I'm your cousin and you haven't seen me since Thanksgiving, so the least you could do is show me some kindness. If that's even possible for you."

"NOOO!"

"Alvin, your room's so nasty, why don't you clean it?" Simon called from his bedroom.

"Because it's _my _room, so I'm the only one who should be sleeping in it!" the chipmunk yelled.

"Y'know what? I'm gonna clean it before I sleep in it." Charlene decided.

"No, you're not! You're not touching anything in my room!" Alvin shouted in response, "It's called 'my room' for a reason! Not yours, MINE!" Rolling her green eyes, Charlene turned and went into Alvin's room, ignoring his yells and protests, before coming out with a dirty dish where he had helped himself to some chocolate.

"Here, take this dirty dish downstairs and wash it." She ordered.

"NO! Stay away from my room! Stop touching my stuff!" he screamed, "Put my freaking stuff back!" Ignoring him, Charlene left her bags on the landing and followed Simon and the others into Alvin's bedroom. And that made him really angry.

"_NOOOO!_ YOU CAN'T LOCK ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM!" he shouted, grabbing each bag one by one and tossing it over the banister to the floor below, "You can't do that!" Just then, as if on cue, Dave stormed into the hallway and regarded the small bags scattered around his feet.

"Alvin, what the hell is going on up here?" he yelled, stomping up the stairs towards him, "What's all this?" Realizing what was coming next, the red clad chipmunk quickly squeezed through the bars of the banister and onto the landing on the other side.

"They're trying to kick me out of my room!" he replied angrily.

"Y'know what? That's it!" Dave muttered, pulling out a crocodile grabber claw from behind his back and pulling on the lever twice, making it jaws snap shut.

"NOOO! GET IT AWAY!" the chipmunk screamed, smacking it away with his paws as Dave held it close to him, "Get away from me!"

"Get your tail back here, Alvin!" the black-haired human demanded, continuing to open and close its mouth.

"NO! You stay away from m-AAAAH, MY TAIL!" he cried out in pain, clutching his sore tail from where the head had bitten it, "That really hurt!"

"Serves you right." Dave replied, snapping the claw once more at him. Just then, Simon, followed by Charlene and the other four chipmunks walked out of the room towards the commotion.

"Dave, what's going on?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, and where's all my stuff?" demanded Charlene.

"It's down there! On the floor!" replied Alvin, pointing downstairs to where he had dumped her luggage, "That's where you're sleeping!"

"Alvin, stop being so rude! She's your cousin!" scolded Eleanor crossly.

"Shut up or you're next!" the red clad chipmunk shouted in response. Groaning in annoyance, Charlene stormed down the stairs towards her scattered baggage.

"Come on, help me clean this up!" the red clad Chipette called up to him.

"NO! It's CRAP!" Alvin yelled back.

"Alvin, come on, you're being ridiculous. Get out of there." Said Brittany, rolling her electric blue eyes at her male counterpart's temper.

"I'm not getting out of here." Came the reply.

"Alright, fine, then I'm going to stay in your room." Muttered Charlene with a shrug as she came back upstairs with her luggage.

"No, you're not!" shouted the chipmunk as his cousin went into his bedroom. But he remained where he was anywhere. Finally, Charlene came out again, holding one of his signature red sweaters.

"Here, here's your sweater. You go get it." She said unbothered, tossing it over the banister and onto the floor like it was garbage. That made Alvin snap.

"_SHE THREW MY STUFF ON THE GROUND!"_ he screamed at Dave, "AND YOU DID _NOTHING!" _

"Awww, here's a hankie for you, Alvie." She replied mockingly, throwing a colourful handkerchief at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the red clad chipmunk yelled again, swatting the material away. Sighing to himself, Dave and Simon both went downstairs.

"My God, you're such a baby." Charlene said.

"Well you're mean and you're a brat!" Alvin retorted loudly, obviously hearing her.

"Hypocrite." Muttered his bespectacled brother.

"Alvin, get down off the landing before you fall." Called up Dave.

"NO! I hope I do!" shouted Alvin down to him, "I hope I do!" As the two brothers continued yelling and fighting, Charlene leant across to Jeanette.

"Is he always like this when I'm not here?" she whispered curiously.

"Unfortunately, yes." Came the reply.

**Well that's the newest Freakout chapter! I hope you liked it, and same as always, please read and review! **

**And also, like I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are absolutely hilarious! :)**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed it, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys! :) Thanks!**

**So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!**


	18. Hula hoop

**Hi, how's it going, everyone? It's me once again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back again with the eighteenth chapter for the Freakout Moments!**

**Once again, everybody, I just want to thank all you guys and girls out there for reading and liking this story! Otherwise I never would have made it this far! So I really appreciate it, thanks so much. :)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments! I hope you like it, and same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

In the snow-covered city of Los Angeles, California, and all around the world, today was a very special day. And why? Because today was Christmas Day. All the children around the globe were now awake and downstairs, eagerly shredding open their Christmas presents from their loved ones. The same thing was happening at the Seville's residence on one of the snowy streets. Everyone inside the household was all very excited. But for a certain red clad chipmunk, not for long…

Alvin was really enjoying this particular Christmas. Today he had gotten some good presents, such as a new guitar from Dave, a card from Theodore, a loving kiss under the mistletoe from Brittany, a box of candy canes from Eleanor, a book named _How to Be More Awesome than You Already Are_ from Simon, some chocolates from Jeanette and the new iPhone from Claire. But the reason he wasn't _totally_ happy? He still hadn't gotten that hula hoop he'd asked Dave for every single year. And he was still hoping to get one this year.

"Whoa, thanks, Alvin." Said Simon in a slightly surprised but grateful manner as he tore off the last bit of wrapping covering his new present from his brother: the DVD of Aardman's latest film, _The Pirates: In An Adventure With Scientists._

"Yeah, thought you'd love all that smart science-y… uh… stuff." Said Alvin with a smile. But his smile soon faded inot a frown when he looked over at the tall Christmas tree in the corner of the room and saw he only had four presents left, all of which were cuboid-shaped and not shaped like a hula hoop in any way.

"Alright, Alvin, only four presents left." Said Dave, taking one and passing it to him. The red clad chipmunk reluctantly took it.

"I think you'll like this one." Added Theodore cheerfully. Knowing it probably wasn't going to be a hula hoop, Alvin opened it anyway. His frown then melted into anger when he saw what the present was inside.

"Seriously? A sweater? Again?!" yelled Alvin, clenching it in his paw furiously, "You call this a freaking present?!"

"Well, yeah, it is winter and you need a sweater outside." Replied Dave.

"But I get this every single year, Dave! I'm pretty sure I've got enough!" the chipmunk yelled in response. With that, he leapt down off the couch, grabbed his last three presents out from under the tree and dragged them towards the door along with the woolly sweater. While everyone watched in surprise.

"This isn't going to end well." Muttered Jeanette to herself.

"Isn't Christmas about getting what you want? Well I wanted a freaking _hula hoop!"_ Alvin shouted over his shoulder as he jumped onto the door handle and unlocked to door, "Why do I bother to celebrate Christmas every year if all I ever get is _this?!_ The same stupid, boring old sweater! I mean, _how many freaking sweaters do I NEED?!" _With that, pushing the door open, he dragged the three gifts outside and lay them on the snow at the bottom of the porch. Once he did that, he went over to the bench against the wall and reached behind it until his paw finally found what it was looking for: a white bottle of kerosene.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" asked Simon, coming outside and seeing the bottle in his brother's possession.

"You touch me, I'll freaking gut you! DON'T touch me!" the red clad chipmunk replied, opening the lid and dumping the entire bottle over the three presents, drenching them completely in the liquid. As soon as he had done that, Alvin ran inside into the kitchen and fished around in the shelves until his paw finally grabbed a box of matches.

"Alvin, what are you doing with those matches?" Dave demanded, getting up from his chair. The chipmunk just ignored him and ran outside with the box. As soon as Simon saw the box, his blue eyes widened.

"Alvin, no! Don't!" he cried, as Alvin struck one of the matches, "Alvin, if you burn those…"

"_SHUT UP!"_ came the angry reply, before Alvin dropped the burning match onto the wet presents. Instantly, the pile of gifts went ablaze, flames erupting from their shiny surface and coating the whole stack in less than a second.

"Oh, my God, Alvin! What are you doing?!" screamed the bespectacled chipmunk in horror, as the others came out and watched in shock as the flames engulfed the gifts, "Put it out! You're burning your presents!"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, faggot. Merry Christmas." Muttered his brother sarcastically, "This is what happens." With that, the chipmunk turned on his heel and stormed back inside the house and upstairs.

"Alvin, you just burnt the rest of your presents!" Eleanor shouted up to him.

"Well next time, get me a freaking hula hoop!" Alvin shouted back, going into his room and slamming the door shut. As Jeanette and Brittany grabbed some snow off the porch and dumped it onto the flickering fire, Theodore turned to look at Dave.

"What did you get him anyway?" he asked curiously. The black-haired human just sighed in reply before answering the chubby chipmunk's question sadly:

"A new pair of earphones, a big bag of Sour Patch Kids and… a hula hoop."

**Well that's the newest Freakout chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and same as always, please read and review it! :) Oh, Alvin, where's your Christmas spirit? XD**

**And also, like I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are absolutely hilarious! :)**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed it, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys! :) Thank you!**

**So, until Chapter 19, Awesomo3000 out!**


	19. Carlton dance

**Hi, guys, it's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back once again with another new chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments!**

**I was just watching some The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air clips on YouTube and I saw one of Carlton doing the famous "Carlton dance" and so, this one just randomly popped into my head. XD I think this chapter is one of the most random but funniest I've ever wrote.**

**So anyway, here's the 19****th**** chapter for Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments! I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, please read and review! :)**

The sun was shining brightly at the Seville's residence in Los Angeles, California and everyone in the household was relaxing on this nice spring day. Except for a certain red clad chipmunk, however…

Alvin swiftly sprinted upstairs to his bedroom, and once inside, quietly closed the door behind him. After checking the coast was clear, the chipmunk went over to his docking station on the shelf beside his bed and plugged in his iPhone to it. Turning it on, he flicked through the different artists until he selected Tom Jones. He then found the song he was looking for and chose it:

Straight away, the introduction music of Tom Jones' It's Not Unusual began blaring from the speakers of the docking station. Smiling to himself, the red clad chipmunk grabbed a small pencil in his paw off the shelf and jumped back down onto the floor, now goofily dancing along to it and miming the words into his pencil pretend-microphone as the song played:

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
But when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry  
I wanna die_

_It's not unusual to go out at any time  
but when I see you out and about it's such a crime  
if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,  
It's not unusual, it happens every day  
No matter what you say  
You'll find it happens all the time  
Love will never do what you want it to  
Why can't this crazy love be miiiiine?_

As the instrumental part of the song then played, Alvin continued to sway his arms from side to side, snapping his fingers to the beat and dancing on the spot. Had he turned around, he would've noticed someone outside the bedroom, peeking through the door. Watching him. And trying not to laugh. Alvin then went back to mouthing the words as Tom Jones' voice started singing again:

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone  
It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone  
But if I ever find that you've changed at any time  
It's not unusual  
To find out that I'm in love with you  
Whoa-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

As the music booming from the docking station's speakers began to die down, Alvin finally stopped dancing. Panting and smiling contentedly to himself, the chipmunk dropped the pencil onto the wooden floor and turned on his heel to go. But what he saw in front of him as soon as he turned wasn't the closed bedroom door.

It was now open with Brittany standing there in the doorway, holding up her pink iPhone and trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Sweet moves, Alvin." She said at last, pressing the Record button on the screen and ending the video filming on it, "Cut, print, that's a wrap." Finally, unable to hold it all in any longer, the pink clad Chipette burst out laughing, rolling on the floor and clutching her stomach. While her male counterpart just stood where he was, frozen and his left eye twitching. Then he snapped.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" he screamed, pouncing at her furiously. Her blue eyes widening, Brittany rapidly jumped up and sprinted down the stairs, a livid red clad chipmunk in hot pursuit.

"OH, MY GOD! I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU, BRITTANY!" he shouted as he chased her all around the living room, "YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" As he ran after his female counterpart, everyone else was sitting on the couch, all staring after them both in bewilderment.

"She_ really_ has to get over that filming hobby." Simon muttered at last.

**Well that's the newest chapter for the Freakouts! I hope you like it, and same as always, guys, please read and review it! :) XD Alvin does weird things in his spare time!**

**And also, like I've said in the last couple of chapters, if you haven't watched the Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube by wafflepwn, go watch them because they are absolutely hilarious! :) A new one should be up next week!**

**And also, just in case you haven't noticed it, I have a poll up on my profile about what you Alvin to freak out over next. So please, go and take a vote on it, guys! :) Thanks!**

**So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
